Alma en hilos
by Allen R. Knight
Summary: Un simple espejismo, dos corazones se distancian por infortunios del destino, la perseverancia los unirá nuevamente o los alejará en una infinita oscuridad?
1. Capítulo 1: Ilusión y Destrucción

_Alma en hilos_

"**Acchi Kocchi no me pertenece, todos los derechos de autor le pertenecen a Ishiki, tanto sus personajes como todo lo demás, disfrútenlo"**

**Capítulo 1:**_**Ilusión y Destrucción**_

_**Narrador:**_ Esta historia comienza en un día cualquiera, de un barrio japonés provenía, una casa humilde y sencilla albergaba, a una chica de cabello violeta y tez blanca.

_Se encontraba en su cama, cubierta por un par de cobijas gruesas, se escucha el chirrido de la puerta, entra en la habitación su madre._

-Mamá de Tsumiki: Levántate, llegarás tarde a la escuela.

_Al no escuchar una respuesta afirmativa o negativa, sujeta las cobijas y las arrebata de un tirón, dejando al descubierto, a una chica soñolienta y cubriendo su cabeza con la almohada._

-Tsumiki: Cinco minutos más…

-Mamá de Tsumiki: Es una orden –extrae la almohada de su cabeza-

_Coloca dicha almohada en su escritorio, voltea y se aleja, cerrando la puerta._

-Tsumiki: Mmm…-con dificultad baja de su cama, como si fuese una babosa-

_Realiza su rutina mañanera, baja por las escaleras, come su desayuno, recogiendo sus cosas, se va de su casa._

_-_Tsumiki: "La única razón para despertarme e ir a la escuela es por…" -su pensamiento es interrumpido por un choque contundente, haciendo que caiga al suelo, más preciso, un charco-

-Io: ¡Tsumiki! –se arrodilla para poder ayudarla a salir del charco-

-Tsumiki: "Io…" -su tez blanca se vuelva rojiza en un instante-

-Io: Lo siento, no ha sido mi intención…-bajando la cabeza-

-Tsumiki: N-no importa…estoy b-bien –abochornada por lo sucedido, observa que partes de su ropa se han vuelto transparentes debido al chapuzón-

-Io: Toma –volteando la mirada, le entrega su chaqueta-

-Tsumiki: Gracias… -lo recibe y se la coloca, sintiendo una mezcla de vergüenza y armonía-

-Io: Vamos, llegaremos tarde –sonríe-

_Durante todo el recorrido, miradas penetrantes podían apreciarse en el aire por el aura emanada por la pequeña de cabello violeta hacia el chico de sonrisa plácida._

_**-En la escuela-**_

-Mayoi: ¡Tsumiki y Io tendrán un millar de bebés y yo seré la tía que los guiará hacia la conquista del universo entero! –con destello en sus ojos y una mano en su pecho por el sentimiento dado-

-Hime: Espero no seamos tus esclavos… -alejándose un par de pasos hacia atrás-

-Mayoi: ¿No es así Tsumiki? –la observa con ilusiones en sus ojos-

_La chica gato se encuentra con la mirada fija en el chico de los anteojos, manteniendo una conversación con el chico sin respeto y rubio llamado Sakaki_

-Mayoi: ¿Revisando la mercancía eh? –con su codo golpea su brazo junto con una mirada lujuriosa-

_La reacción no tarda en aparecer, un cabello suyo se levanta, un aura maligna se posa en ella, fija sus ojos hacia Mayoi y con tan sólo su mirada, la despega del suelo enterrándola en la pared._

-Hime: ¿No crees que eso viola las leyes de la física…? –con una mirada de asombroso-

-Tsumiki: Tal vez –con una gota tras su cabeza-

_La clase había comenzado, quitaron de la pared a Mayoi con ayuda de tres profesores, mientras transcurría la enseñanza del día a día, la chica de cabello violeta prestaba más atención al chico de anteojos que a la clase misma, notando que era observado y al saber que era ella, dispara un par de sonrisas cálidas que impactan rotundamente en el corazón de la pequeña, manteniendo así, la cabeza gacha y ocultando su bochorno por el resto de la hora._

_**-En las afueras de la escuela-**_

_Las clases habían concluído, tanto estudiantes como maestros se dirigían a sus hogares para sellar este día._

-Tsumiki: ¿Han visto a Io por alguna parte? –extrañada al perderlo de vista-

-Sakaki: No, apenas sonó la campana, el desapareció.

-Mayoi: De seguro esto ha sido obra de…los nazis zombis –con los brazos cruzados y asintiendo la cabeza-

-Hime: ¡¿Nazis Zombis?! –impactada-

-Sakaki: No tiene sentido…los nazis zombis no vendrían por Io –la mira con hartazgo-

-Mayoi: Eso es lo que quieren que pienses, nos aniquilarán a todos… -sujetándose el rostro con ambas manos-

_Observando la calurosa discusión de argumentos y cuestiones entre Sakaki y Mayoi, Hime con esfuerzos inútiles e inclusive estando demás en la situación trata de detenerlos, la pequeña de cabello violeta decide buscar al chico de plácida sonrisa por su cuenta._

-Tsumiki: "Io… ¿Dónde estarás?" -suspirando para sí misma-

_Recorriendo los alrededores de la escuela, escucha unas risas provenientes de los árboles de cerezos, asomándose a una de las esquinas del edificio, encuentra el origen de las risas y observa a dos figuras entre los árboles, una de ellas era Io y la otra; una chica de cabello rubio y ojos violeta intensos como las uvas más maduras de un viñedo bien cultivado._

-Tsumiki: "¿Por qué él está con esa chica…?" -su corazón comienza a quebrarse, lágrimas ardientes como mil soles se deslizan por su suave mejilla, carcomidas en dolor y frustración, la obligan a alejarse de ese lugar-

_Las ilusiones y esperanzas hacia el chico de los anteojos, se habían desvanecido como si fuesen sueños construidos con cristales, frágiles y cayendo a la caverna más oscura llamada soledad._

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Me alegra volver a escribir, admito que es algo corto, pero no por nada opté por hacer caps; maldita flojera, algún día te superaré!<p> 


	2. Capítulo 2: Hilos de desesperación

**Capítulo 2:**_**Hilos de desesperación**_

_**Narrador:**_ En el capítulo anterior, Tsumiki descubre algo que parte su corazón, Io se encuentra junto a una misteriosa chica de ojos hipnotizantes con una intensa pasión hacia él; se marchita como una flor solitaria en la oscuridad más sombría y tenebrosa, estando en plena confusión emocional.

_Abriendo lentamente la puerta, aparecen los amigos de Tsumiki asomándose por la misma, divisando a un gran bulto tras las cobijas._

-Mayoi: No has asistido a clases por una semana y te trajimos todo el trabajo.

_Chasqueando los dedos aparece Sakaki cargando una gran pila de cuadernos, libros y hojas sueltas, provoca el aplastamiento y muerte "física" del pobre chico._

-Sakaki: No…puedo…respirar –lanzando bocanadas de aire estando sin fuerzas para mover la gran pila-

-Hime: ¡Te ayudaré! –empujando la gran pila que se dirige en dirección a Sakaki-  
>-<span>Sakaki:<span> ¡Aquí no…! –siendo aplastado y enterrado en un mar académico-  
>-<span>Hime:<span> ¡Lo siento! –cubriéndose el rostro con las manos avergonzada-  
>-<span>Mayoi:<span> Este par de torpes…-suspirando mientras posa sus dedos en su frente-

_Sin respuesta alguna de Tsumiki, Mayoi retira las cobijas develando una pequeña niña de cabello esponjoso acurrucándose en sí misma._

-Tsumiki: Váyanse –con una voz apagada y quebrada-

_Sakaki y Hime al observar a Tsumiki llorar, se acercan y se sientan a su alrededor._

-Hime: ¿Qué ocurre Tsumiki? –mirándola con pena-  
>-<span>Sakaki:<span> Confía en nosotros, para eso somos amigos –sonríe cálidamente-  
>-<span>Mayoi:<span> Estamos contigo Chumiki –ríe-

_Tsumiki golpea a Mayoi, naturalmente ella se cubre el rostro y sufre un dolor desesperante, suspira y observa a los tres con tristeza._

-Tsumiki: Io tiene novia y eso no es lo más triste…él nunca la mencionó –suspira frustrada-  
>-<span>Hime:<span> ¿Estás segura? –dudosa-  
>-<span>Mayoi:<span> Es un chico apuesto y galán pero, no creo que él tenga novia con lo despistado que es –meditando-  
>-<span>Sakaki:<span> Si él tuviese novia me lo hubiese dicho, esto tiene lagunas –mirando el suelo confundido-

_Una tensión en el aire se llena con preguntas, cuestiones y dudas que no serán acalladas con simples respuestas._

-Tsumiki: Mi corazón roto y ojos no mienten –sujetando su pecho-

-Sakaki: Hablando de Io, tampoco lo he visto toda esta semana, es más, ni siquiera lo he visto en el recreo –frunciendo los labios-

-Mayoi/Hime: Por primera vez tienes razón en tus explicaciones –murmurando sorprendidas-

-Sakaki: Dudan de mí y ¿al unísono? Qué triste… -bajando la mirada decepcionado-

-Tsumiki: ¿No ha ido a clases? –secándose las lágrimas-

-Sakaki: Luego de irse de clases el viernes pasado, fue la última vez que supimos de él –preocupado-

-Hime: Espero no haya ocurrido nada… -sujetando su pecho-

-Mayoi: ¡Tropa!, nuestra misión es investigar la desaparición de nuestro compañero y comer si tiene en su nevera algo interesante.

-Sakaki: ¡No digas eso!, Io es más importante que la comida –enojado-

-Mayoi: Lo sé, no te comportes como una niña –palmeando su cabeza-

-Tsumiki: Vamos –baja de la cama y entrando en su armario, sale completamente lista-

-Hime: Qué rápidez… -sorprendida-

-Sakaki: ¡Vámonos! –corriendo hacia la puerta pero, algo lo detiene bruscamente haciendo que caiga al suelo-

-Mayoi: Primero recoge el tiradero que provocaste –mirándolo de forma alegre pero maniática internamente-

-Sakaki: Está bien… -un escalofrío cruza por su espalda y con rápidez, recoge todo lo que había botado y lo apila en una esquina-  
>-<span>Mayoi:<span> Buen chico –acaricia su cabeza-

-Sakaki: ¿Crees que soy un perro para que hagas eso? –mirándola con desprecio-

-Mayoi: Nunca he dicho eso- mostrando enfrente de él una galleta para perro-

-Sakaki: ¡Mentirosa! –golpeando la galleta y partiéndola por la mitad-

-Mayoi: Relájate y come esto –le entrega un paquete-

-Sakaki: ¿Gracias? –dudoso, abre la bolsa, olfatea minuciosamente y la come- Sabe bien, ¿qué es?

-Mayoi: Galletas para perro.

-Sakaki: ¡¿Por qué sigo cayendo?! –escupiendo la galleta-  
>-<span>Mayoi:<span> Eres mi perro, eres mi perro, tontito y que necesita castrarse –sonríe maléficamente-

-Sakaki: ¡¿Estás demente?! –con los ojos saltones-

-Tsumiki: "Que haría sin ellos… -suspira luego de ello-

-Hime: Vamos chicos –sonríe mientras sale por la puerta-

_Los demás la siguen, caminando un par de minutos, llegan al departamento de Io._

-Tsumiki: Io… -suspira dolida-

-Mayoi: Ánimo, de seguro era una vendedora de biblias.

-Hime: Tal vez diga cosas extrañas pero, tiene razón, no creo que tenga novia –sonríe, provocando una sonrisa en Tsumiki-

-Sakaki: ¡Abre Io es la policía, encontramos tu droga! –tocando el timbre como especial-

-Mayoi: Eres un idiota, no abrirá con eso, déjaselo a una profesional- apartándolo y tronando sus dedos- ¡¿Tendría la gentileza de abrir y que hablemos de Hyrule?!  
>-<span>Hime:<span> ¿Y sí hacemos esto? –girando la perilla y abriendo la puerta-

-Sakaki/Mayoi: Lo sabía –gota por detrás de sus cabezas-

_Todos entran y encuentran que todo el departamento se encuentra ordenado y limpio._

-Tsumiki: Debería estar aquí –revisando los cuartos-

-Sakaki: Revisemos todo, tal vez haya dejado pistas en su departamento de adónde fue -mirando a las dos-

_Las dos asienten con la cabeza, todos revisan cada rincón, espacio y esquina del lugar, sin encontrar nada._

-Tsumiki: "¿Dónde estás Io?" –suspira, mirando entre sus almohadas, sobresale una hoja, se acerca y la lee-

"Si alguien lee esto, significa que esa chica de ojos violeta ha logrado su cometido, insistió en que estuviésemos juntos y al rechazarla…me ha hipnotizado, mi parte racional existe, pero progresivamente desaparecerá, antes de que ocurra esto, solamente diré que, los quiero chicos, Sakaki, Hime, Mayoi y la pequeña Tsumiki, eres única…está volviendo…adiós"

**-Io-**

_Al finalizar de leer, deja caer la carta y cayendo de rodillas, comienza a llorar en una profunda tristeza._

_-_Tsumiki: No quiero perderte… -cubriéndose el rostro y permaneciendo en un rotundo silencio-

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>Espero disfruten este capitulo, ultimamente no he podido escribir por falta de tiempo, en especial porque estaba en examenes finales y tenia bastante pereza, aunque eso si, tal vez termine esta historia para fin de año o quien sabe, veremos lo que ocurre.<p> 


End file.
